Question: What is the greatest integer less than or equal to\[\frac{3^{100}+2^{100}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}?\]
$\textbf{(A) }80\qquad \textbf{(B) }81 \qquad \textbf{(C) }96 \qquad \textbf{(D) }97 \qquad \textbf{(E) }625\qquad$

Answer: We write\[\frac{3^{100}+2^{100}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}=\frac{3^{96}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}\cdot\frac{3^{100}}{3^{96}}+\frac{2^{96}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}\cdot\frac{2^{100}}{2^{96}}=\frac{3^{96}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}\cdot 81+\frac{2^{96}}{3^{96}+2^{96}}\cdot 16.\]Hence we see that our number is a weighted average of 81 and 16, extremely heavily weighted toward 81. Hence the number is ever so slightly less than 81, so the answer is $\boxed{80}$.